


Rapid Fire

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Oh, I don't think you want to know.





	Rapid Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Rapid Fire

by Ursula

 

 

"Alex, you have to use that arm to make it work, love," Walter directed, as he put his arm around Alex's waist.

 

"Yeah, like I need target practice," Alex said. "If I can't hit it with my Glock, it's too far away to bother me."

 

"Personally, I prefer picking off aliens before they get close enough to take out with a handgun," Walter said.

 

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, all you do is bitch at me," Alex said.

 

Maneuvering Alex's ass to fit snugly into the cradle of his pelvis, Walter nudged him and said, "I don't think that's all that I do."

 

"Maybe a few other services rendered," Alex admitted.

 

"You know how watching you shoot turns me on..." Walter whispered in the elfin ear. "I just love that slightest hint of tension before you know the actions going to come. The way your pupils dilate and your face is so intense."

 

"Why do I get the feeling that we aren't talking about rifles any more?" Alex asked, wiggling his butt enticingly.

 

"Hit that target and I'll let you score a bull's-eye with me," Walter promised.

 

"Considering I like bribes, I'll go with that," Alex said. Carefully taking aim, he fired, hitting the target, but not the bull's-eye. His restored arm gave one of those painful spasms as he lowered the rifle. 

 

"Fuck, the arm's never going to be more than decorative, " Alex growled. He turned around and then said, "Fuck!"

 

Dropping to one knee, Alex fired five rapid-fire shots, each one hitting the neck of the approaching alien. The creature dropped as the last two destroyed the glands at the base of the neck, totally decapitating the monster.

 

Panting Alex cautiously approached the large alien. "Sick fucks," he said, nudging the corpse to be sure that the neck was destroyed along with the brain.

 

Shaking his head, Walter said, "You used your arm pretty well that time."

 

"I did, didn't I?" Alex answered, stretching his fingers in wonder. "Guess it took motivation to get me going."

 

"Sometimes I wonder if we have anything to fear from aliens who can't tell the difference between a child's fantasy figure and an acceptable human disguise," Walter said.

 

"Oh, no, I've killed Barney," Alex retorted, shuddering at the purple corpse currently dissolving into green goo. "Listen, Walter, if the next one shows up as Tinky-Winky, you got to do it. It would break my heart."

 

"Sure, babe," Walter said, "You took care of the Pillsbury Doughboy when he showed up for me."

 

 

The end


End file.
